


it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

by hawkeyesbutt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Demon AU, M/M, Teen AU, i lvoe these dweebs too much kill m, satanic rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:02:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawkeyesbutt/pseuds/hawkeyesbutt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Kallian covered her face with her hands. Leliana shook her head. Morrigan groaned. Oghren burst out laughing. Sten stayed quiet, unsure of how the creature was planning on making Alistair into a demon. </p><p>And unsurprisingly, Alistair’s face turned a deep shade of red. “Are - this is - oh my god, I’m being hit on by a demon.”'</p><p>In which Alistair and the gang summon a demon in order to get Alistair laid. Duncan gets home a little too early.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's hard to dance with a devil on your back

**Author's Note:**

> ive never written dragon age fanfic before im super duper new to this fandom so pls forgive me  
> i only played dragon age origins so far so pls dont spoil anything in the comments (if i get any lmao) !! thank u  
> kellian is the default name of my warden so i used that instead of the name i gave her which was Tittie$$$ because i didnt realise how invested id get in the game. i made mistakes ok. we all made mistakes
> 
> pls enjoy!!!
> 
> dedicated to poppy my flatmate who got me into dragon age and has consequently ruined my life with it

He knew this would not end well.

Being friends with Kallian had certain perks he wasn’t sure he ever wanted to be a part of - he had to help out with the crazy jobs she’d get given by supposedly random people, before going out and giving trashed with the money she’d earned. Drunk Kallian was not a Kallian anyone should have to deal with, yet Alistair was almost always the one carrying her home on his back, stopping her from full-on murdering people in the bar and tell her _please stop trying to fight the bouncer for throwing us out, he’s only doing his job for fuck’s sake Kallian where did you even get that bottle._ Nonetheless, there he sat on the floor of his own living room, in a circle with Kallian, Morrigan, Oghren, Leliana and Sten. Why Sten was even there was a mystery in itself, thought Alistair, coming to the conclusion that Kallian hadn’t thought to tell him just _why_ they were there. As they sat silently, nervously glancing towards one another, Morrigan continued to set up, Kallian grinning with excitement by her side. “I can’t wait for this,” She said, sitting herself down between Alistair and Morrigan. 

Leliana looked across the circle at her with worry. “Is this… Really a good idea, Kallian?” she asked, eyes darting over to Morrigan as she pulled the curtains shut, putting them all in temporary darkness. 

“Of course it is! Morrigan says its fun. Why shouldn’t we all have a go?"

“I must say, I’ve never done it with a real circle before.” Morrigan murmurs, taking her seat and pulling out the matches. “Flemeth would amuse me every once in a while, but mostly I’ve done it alone. It’ll be interesting with other people here."

“What are we summoning, exactly?” Alistair asked, watching Morrigan lighting the candles.

“A demon, obviously,” Morrigan scoffed as she finished lighting them, then moving to flip through her book, _Witch Hunt: Summoning Demons_ for the right page _._ “I reckon we should summon this demon. He looks friendly enough.” Turning the book for the others to see, they were greeted with the image of a strange creature; a bird-head and bird legs, with a human torso covered in indiscriminate markings. Alistair shifted uncomfortably, sending a look to Leliana that said _maybe if we cause a distraction we have enough time to make a run for it without them catching us._ Leliana however, albeit disgusted by the image, seemed curious, and unfortunately for Alistair, did not look like she planned on objecting. Oghren was barely paying any attention to it, past calling the demon “an ugly fuck”. Sten simply nodded. Alistair really wasn’t sure why Sten was okay with all of this, but figured he’d have to ask another time. Kallian nodded enthusiastically, which was the only response Morrigan seemed to care about. “Now it’s important that we have a certain request for the demon, and something to give in return. I propose we give him Alistair."

“Hey, wait a minute!” Alistair glared at her. “Why me? A demon wouldn’t want anything to do with me!” 

“You’re a virgin aren’t you?” Morrigan replied, sharply. “I hear demons are into that sort of thing."

The group stared at Alistair’s increasingly red face, watching him spluttering for some sort of response. “T-thats not - You can’t - I don’t want to do this -"

Kallian sat up from her place between them, putting a hand on either’s shoulder. “Alright, enough! Alistair isn’t being used as a sacrifice. He’s our friend, regardless of how funny it would be to sacrifice him to a demon."

“Thank you. Wait, what?"

“Can’t we give him something other than one of us?” Leliana asked. “Oghren has a bottle of vodka in his coat. Could we give him that?"

“You won’t lay one finger on that bottle, ginger, or else it’ll be you we sacrifice.” Oghren mumbled.

“Hmm. Alcohol could do, I suppose,” Morrigan pondered, “Duncan must have something lying about, Kallian?” Why Morrigan asked Kallian, who didn’t even live there, rather than Alistair, who did live there, would seem strange if it was anyone but Morrigan.

“I’ll go have a look. He won’t mind.” Kallian scampered off into a kitchen that wasn’t her own and began routing through the cupboards. Alistair daren’t argue over it at this point; Kallian practically lived here, at this point. Duncan was her unofficial uncle, as he was Alistair’s unofficial uncle, as well as Everyone’s Unofficial Uncle. Alistair was glad to be able to live with him instead of in the Christian-oriented foster home known as the Chantry he’d grown up in. She returned a moment later with a large bottle of wine in her hands. “What are we going to ask the demon?"

“How about we ask when Alistair’s going to get some?” Oghren asked.

“Ha ha, very funny. How about we ask him to clean Oghren so we don’t have to deal with his stench anymore?"

“Better yet, we could ask the demon to actually take Alistair’s virginity!” Leliana said, grinning at Oghren. Oghren wiggled his eyebrows. 

“It’s a demon! I don’t want to lose my virginity to a demon! A male one, nonetheless!” Alistair protested. 

“Oh come on. You got plenty of girls thirsting over you, yet every time you’ve waved them off. Surely that means you’re lookin’ for a bit of guy action.” Oghren explained, matter-o-factly.

“That doesn’t mean anything. Maybe I’m just not rushing to have sex with anyone; which is none of _your_ business!” 

“Alright, enough of Alistair’s virginity. We need an actual request to ask the demon.” Kallian pushed in.

After arguing for a few minutes over what to ask, they came to a conclusion. Everyone joined hands and watched Morrigan draw the symbol of the demon before started to chant. " _Lord Satan, by your grace, grant me, I pray thee the power to conceive in my mind and to execute that which I desire to do, the end which I would attain by thy help, O Mighty Satan, the one True God who livest and reignest forever and ever. I entreat thee to inspire Zevran to manifest before me that he may give me true and faithful answer, so that I may accomplish my desired end, provided that it is proper to his office. This I respectfully and humbly ask in Your Name, Lord Satan, may you deem me worthy, Father."_  


“Christ,” Oghren whispered. “This broad keeps getting creepier. Not sure if it turns me on or not.”

“You’re thinking of your libido at a time like this? Why am I not surprised?” Sten spoke up, giving Oghren an eye of disdain.

The candles began to flicker and Alistair felt his palms getting sweaty as he gripped tightly to Kallian’s and Leliana’s. The furniture began to shudder as the floor shook beneath them, all in shock and fear of what was approaching them. Finally, a bright light shone over the room, forcing them all to look away. When the light stopped, they turned back, finding an unknown figure stood in the middle of them. With a long white beak, feathers sprouting around the face, and big dark eyes, Alistair was the first to scream. Loudly. In a very high pitch. The figure uncurled himself, standing up and pulling off what appeared to be a mask. Alistair stopped screaming. 

“My oh my, it feels so wonderful to stretch my talons.” The figure chuckled, stretching his arms and legs. He spoke with an accent that sounded similar to spanish but with a twinge of something else mixed in. His mask fell to the floor as he brushed back his blonde hair out of his face, revealing swirling tattoos on his face going down his body. The figure was dressed in a black cloak, which when pushed back, revealed a naked torso, also lined with tattoos. He wore tight black fabric around his legs ( _not bird legs, thank god,_ Alistair thought) stopping just below his knees, with nothing on his feet. “Let’s see what we have here,” he mused, glancing around the room at the shocked faces.

Morrigan’s face became composed almost instantly, quickly getting to her feet. “I am Morrigan. I am the one who summoned you here."

“Yes, I’m aware,” The figure responded, “He told me your name.” 

“I’m Kallian,” the smaller girl rose beside her friend, grinning in awe of the creature.

“I am the demon Zevran, at your service.” His eyes danced over every corner of the room. “What century is this? I have not been out since the 20th Century…. This is quite different, no?” 

“Not that different. This is the 21st Century,” Morrigan informed him. The others got to their feet, feeling nervous being sat below a demon.

“Ah, I see. How marvellous.” His eyes landed on Alistair. “So. What do you wish of me? Riches? Murder? A bath for your stout friend over there?” He said, glancing over at Oghren. “If it is the last one, I have the right to object.”

“This demon is a hoot,” Kallian replied, “Maybe we should just ask him to be stay here and be our friend instead. What say you, demon?"

“Ah yes, a friendship between a 1,000 year old demon and a bunch of teenagers. Sounds glorious to me."

Alistair finally mustered up the courage to say something, "You’re a very sassy demon, aren’t you? I was expecting something scarier.” 

The demon turned his eyes back to Alistair. “You must be jesting, dear human, for fear has been dripping from your very being ever since I emerged. However, if you want something scarier…” The candles flickered once again, the room turning deathly cold. His eyes turned a deep red, his teeth extending as he grew within their living room, his back hunching over and body turning charred and putrid. Within a second, he had reverted back to normal. The candles settled once again, and Alistair was very grateful for his bladder not betraying him. His voice, however, was a different matter.

“Is that-“ he squeaked, before clearing his throat and trying again, “Is that all you’ve got?"

The demon’s smile grew wider. “I like this one."

Alistair squirmed where he stood.

As usual, Kallian stepped in. “Our request,” She started, “Is for you to-"

“Get Alistair laid!” Oghren yelled, cutting off Kallian. 

“Oghren!” Alistair yelled, his face turning red.

“Ah, this one is Alistair? Yes, I can most definitely do something about that.” The demon replied, amused. The way the demon said his name had shivers running down his spine. His mouth curled around the word, making it his own, pulling Alistair along with it. He circled the man, looking him up and down. “I don’t suppose you have any demon in _you_ , do you Alistair?"

“Oh my god.” Kallian whispered. Of course they would summon a demon, and of course it’s priority would be to hit on Alistair.

“Um…” Alistair stuttered, confused. “No? I-I don’t think so…"

“Would you like some?” The demon replied, his smirk deepening as he stepped closer to the man.

Kallian covered her face with her hands. Leliana shook her head. Morrigan groaned. Oghren burst out laughing. Sten stayed quiet, unsure of how the creature was planning on making Alistair into a demon. 

And unsurprisingly, Alistair’s face turned a deep shade of red. “Are - this is - oh my god, I’m being hit on by a demon.”

The demon chuckled. “So, what will you give me in response for fulfilling your deed?"

“Well actually, that wasn’t what we actually wanted to request of you-"

“You get Alistair’s virginity and this bottle of wine.” Oghren answered, showing him the bottle.

The demon’s eyes lit up. “Virgin? He is a virgin?” He licked his lips. Alistair gulped.

“N-now listen…” Alistair said, taking a step back. “I-I’m - this is getting really weird, really quickly -"

“I accept your request. I shall bed your friend.” The demon replied, looking in the direction of Morrigan. “Who will take my seal?” 

“I will,” Morrigan said, rolling up her sleeve. Scars littered her skin, small, barely noticable and random, but still there. The demon walked over, his fingers stretching out into claws as he pierced her skin, dragging his claw in order to draw his symbol. Small trickles of blood came out, barely spilling. Once he was finished, his hand returned to normal and he covered her wound with his hand. She flinched at the pain, but said nothing. When he removed his hand, the marks looked singed into place. Kallian stared in part horror, part curiosity. The demon looked sated. Plucking the bottle of wine from where it sat in Oghren’s lap, he walked back to Alistair. “Where are we to fulfil the deed then? Here, in front of your friends? Or would you prefer a more intimate setting?"

“Alistair’s bedroom is just upstairs on the right.” Kallian mentioned, before Alistair could get a word in. Without questioning any further, the demon went on up the stairs, leaving Alistair alone with his friends.

The group fell silent. “What is happening right now?” Alistair finally spoke up. “Am I - am I about to go have sex with a demon? Am I about to go lose my v-card to a - a _male demon_? What is my life right now?” He put his head in his hands for a moment, before turning to Oghren. “Why did you tell him to take my virginity?!” 

Oghren shrugged. “Thought it would be funny. Didn’t think it would actually end up happening.” 

“It’s _not_ happening!” Alistair yelled.

“I got a seal burned into my arm for you to get some, be thankful.” Morrigan glowered over at him. Alistair crossed his arms.

“Oh well, sure, thank you. Thank you for giving away my virginity to a **demon** of the lord **Satan** so that you guys can have a good laugh about it. As usual, people making my choices for me. I’m going home."

“Seriously?” Morrigan spat. “I got burned for you, you rancid, little -"

“Okay!” Kallian said, jumping between them with her hands up. “Lets all calm down. Obviously, it was super inconsiderate to do this to Alistair. Oghren, apologise."

“Sorry for tryin’ to help you get laid."

“Good enough. Morrigan, apologise."

“What on earth for? I don’t even like him, I didn’t even want to request that in the first place! You do realise we’ve lost an incredible chance, don’t you? We could have asked for anything and we asked for - for _that._ "

“Please. For me."

“Oh.. Alright. I’m sorry, I suppose. Not really, though."

“Thank you.” Turning back to Alistair, Kallian put her hands on his shoulders. “I gotta say though Alistair - he’s a really hot demon."

“What?!”

“Come on! You’re saying he isn’t? Those tattoos, his hair - come on. He’s hot."

“Yeah, well, I mean, he’s definitely… Nice-looking."

“Eloquent as ever, Alistair. Come on, you have a chance for your first time to actually be good. I mean, he’s a demon, he’s not exactly gonna be bad at sex - _gay_ sex even, one of the biggest sins! Well, according to the Chantry anyway. I mean, the Chantry would _hate_  if you had gay sex. That demon should excel at it if anything. Not many people get to have it good for their first time -"

“Okay, okay! I get it. I’ll go… Have sex with the demon. Fine.” He shook his head, starting to walk past them.

“Wait!” Leliana stopped him, before going through her bag. She took something out, placing it in his hand. “Here you go. Don’t want you getting pregnant now, do we?"

“What exactly do you think I have underneath my clothes, Leliana?” Alistair replied.

“I’m just kidding. Still; who knows what STI’s a demon might be carrying. Best be safe.” 

“I’m going now. I’m not listening anymore."

“Have fun!"

Not listening!"

 

* * *

 

Alistair stopped outside of his room, the bedroom door slightly ajar. He took a deep breath, before stepping inside. A naked demon drinking wine on his bed wasn’t exactly what he’d been expecting. “Gah!” Alistair yelled, shielding his face. “Why are you naked?!"

“Do you humans do it differently these days? I simply cannot keep up with the times.” He took another swig of the wine, before getting to his feet and walking over to Alistair. Alistair stayed planted to the spot, eyes covered, blushing from head to toe. “I suppose you have never faced attraction to another man before, young Alistair."

“Um… Not-not really… I’ve hardly liked girls either, to be fair. There was only one girl who I ever found attractive, and she turned me down."

“She sounds like a fool to me."

“No, she - it doesn’t matter. We’re better off as friends. I’m happy she turned me down.” He began to ramble on and on, becoming increasingly aware of how close the demon was getting, of how naked he was and the fact he could feel his breath against his skin. 

“Show me your eyes, Alistair.” The demon finally said, after he could not take anymore of his chatter. Slowly, Alistair let his hands fall away from his face and opened his eyes. Up close, the demon had a much softer face than Alistair had first thought. While his face was very angular, it was soft around his cheeks, his eyes bright with intrigue, his lips plump and resting in a relaxed smile. Alistair found himself unable to look away. His eyes slowly began to travel downward, taking in his body. He felt breathless as he looked, the demon doing nothing but standing in front of him. Slowly, the demon stepped forward into Alistair’s personal space, causing him to step back slightly. The demon stepped closer again, until Alistair stepped back, pressing the door shut behind him. 

Alistair gulped. “What was your name again?” he asked, hoping his voice didn’t betray how he felt; not that it would have mattered much.

“Zevran,” the demon replied. “I am the demon Zevran.” He smirked, one hand reaching out to touch Alistair’s chest. He bunched up his t-shirt in his hand, using it to pull Alistair along to the bed with him. Alistair sat down on the bed beside him, stiff as a board and awkward as ever. “If my genitalia really makes you that uncomfortable, perhaps a change would encourage you?” He questioned.

Before Alistair could even ask what he meant by that, he turned to see Zevran’s penis had been replaced with a vagina, breasts hanging from his chest. “Oh good god,” Alistair said, looking away again. “You - you did not just do that. This is unbelievable. Turn back, now.” 

“So you yearn for a male flesh? So be it.” Zevran replied, chuckling. Alistair looked over again, seeing what was there before. He sighed in relief, unsure exactly why he figured sleeping with a men would be better than a woman. _Something to reflect on at a later date maybe,_ he thought to himself. “So? Are we going to do anything, or am I going to finish this wine bottle alone?"

“It’s not like I have much of a choice, do I?” Alistair sighed. 

“You always have a choice.” Zevran replied, taking another swig of wine before offering the bottle to Alistair. He took it with hesitance, before taking a swig himself.

“Not really,” he replied. “If we don’t do this… If _I_  don’t do this, you’re going to do something… bad, I suppose. Like burn us all alive, or steal our souls, or possess our bodies. Or something. What will you do, exactly?"

Zevran shrugged. “A contract has been made, but if the request is not fulfilled, you may ask for another. It is not as strict as humans make it out to be. We demons are very lax in our rules."

“Oh.” Alistair said, watching Zevran drinking more wine. 

“However of course, that would mean another sacrifice must be made, since the sacrifice was not taken for this request, but a contract was made. Therefore, you will have to come up with another request and something equal to sacrifice."

“We gave you the wine."

“The wine is nothing. You offer any other demon wine as a sacrifice? They will not take your request. I took it for your virginity, not the wine."

“What’s so great about my virginity?"

Zevran smirked. “Virginity is pure, unspoiled - it is what God would not let us touch. It is like a prize to us, and a vengeance against God. Not to mention it tastes so much sweeter."

“Sweeter?"

“Indeed. You taste sweeter than the rest. I can taste it in the air."

Alistair blushed, looking away. Was that meant to be a compliment? He wasn’t sure, but if it was, it was definitely working. “Right then."

“So?"

“So what?"

“Do you intend to deny me the forbidden fruit and change your request?"

Alistair considered for a minute, before deciding. “No."

Zevran raised his eyebrows in surprise. “How unexpected. But not unwelcomed."

Alistair rubbed his neck. “I mean… I may as well, right? I-it’s just sex. And you, well. You’re. Nice-looking."

Zevran laughed. “What a lovely compliment. Well then, shall we?"

“Shall we what?” 

“Shall we kiss, Alistair?” Zevran asked, sliding closer. Alistair felt the heat from his skin radiating off of him, a deep urge inside of him to let himself be warmed. He said nothing, only nodded, as Zevran closed the gap between them.

 

* * *

 

“They’ve been up there a long time. Do you think Alistair jumped out the window and died?” Morrigan asked.

“I don’t think he’d die. It’s only two stories. Might break a bone or two, though.” Leliana replied.

“Alistair would manage to somehow."

“This is a bit weird, isn’t it?” Kallian spoke up. They all looked at her, sitting on the sofa staring at the ceiling. “I’m not the only one who thinks that right? Are we going mad? Is there a demon upstairs shagging my best friend?” 

“I’m afraid so.” Leliana answered.

Kallian was quiet for a moment. “I’m the best wingman of all time,” She whispered, before offering her hand to Sten for a fist bump. He stared at it for a few seconds. Then a few more seconds. Once he saw she had no intentions of putting it down until he did it, he tentatively fist-bumped her back.

“Say, what time does Duncan get back, exactly?” Morrigan asked. Kallian shrugged and looked at her watch. 

“Not for ag- Shit, soon. He gets back soon. Fuck.” She stared around the room. “We need to clean up this satanic shit before Duncan disowns me."

“He doesn’t own you in the first place.” Sten replied.

“Damn right he doesn’t!” Kallian yelled, offering her fist for another bump. Sten looked away, pretending he hadn’t seen it. Kallian waited. He gave in once again, giving her a fist bump. “Seriously though, lets clean up. Morrigan, hide your arm. Nothing screams ‘satanic rituals’ like a seal singed into your skin, you know?"

Morrigan sighed. “Don’t I know it."

A sudden crash upstairs halted them in their tidying; before they started to hear moans. “Jesus Christ,” Oghren sighed. “I knew I should have started drinking the moment I stepped over the threshold."

Leliana looked between the ceiling and the stairway. “Maybe I should go check on them-"

“They sound more than alright, Lel. I don’t think they’re looking for a threesome.” Kallian replied. “Help me clean up the blood, some of it got on the floor."

 

* * *

 

Kissing a demon wasn’t as bad as the church had made it out to be. In fact, Alistair was enjoying it rather a lot. Hands that were not his roamed his body, unbuttoning his shirt and unzipping his jeans, but all Alistair could think to do was to hold Zevran’s shoulders. It wasn’t long before he felt the cool air against his chest as Zevran pushed his shirt off of him, fingers scraping down his chest and fingering his nipples. Alistair started to feel very hot, his face turning red at the feeling of it. As Zevran’s hand brushed over the emerging bulge in his jeans, Alistair involuntarily moaned. Zevran pulled back from the kiss, chuckling. “You like that, don’t you?” He murmured in a sultry voice. Alistair nodded, biting his lip. “Take them off. I want to see what you’ve been hiding from me.” 

Without sparing a moment for his embarrassment to take over, Alistair whipped his jeans off, his boxers the only thing remaining. Zevran tutted, but said nothing. His hand circled the bulge, giving it a light squeeze and eliciting another moan from Alistair. “Lie down. Let me feast on you.” Zevran whispered into his ear. Alistair complied, settling down on the bed before turning to watch Zevran nest between his legs. He took the boxers off, tossing them disinterestedly to the side before looking back at what sat tall between Alistair’s legs. “Oh my. A wonderful feast it shall be, indeed,” he said, Alistair feeling his breath against his cock. It twitched; Zevran’s eyes grew darker with lust at the sight. Slowly, he moved forward, putting his face very close. In one swift movement, he took it into his mouth, down to the hilt, before moving away again. Alistair grabbed the bedside table in surprise, shaking it and causing the light to roll off onto the floor with a loud bang. Alistair let out an incredibly loud moan, his legs constricting around Zevran. He covered his mouth in embarrassment, but Zevran simply reached up and pulled his hand away, sliding it into his hair instead. 

Once again, Zevran leaned forward and licked a strip down Alistair’s cock. Alistair’s hand tightened in Zevran’s hair, his other clenching the sheets. He struggled not to rut up against Zevran, something Zevran noticed before he took him fully into his mouth once again. Alistair felt unable to breathe; he’d never felt a pleasure like it. The demon that sat between his legs was very good at what he was doing - Kallian had been right. Alistair could barely think of anything but Zevran, Zevran, Zevran - a demon from Hell, that they had summoned just to come here and suck him off. Alistair let out a breathy laugh at the whole thing - it was so ridiculous. How could they have done that? 

Zevran sucked deeply on his cock, lightly scraping his teeth along the shaft. Alistair moaned, his legs moving about restlessly as the demon went to work on him. “Zevran,” Alistair groaned, “Zevran, oh God, oh -"

One of Zevran’s hands snaked up to Alistair’s behind, causing Alistair to jump. He pulled away for a moment to spit in his hand, before going back to it. A tentative poke at Alistair’s asshole had him jolting about, his face redder than ever. Zevran looked up at him through long lashes and heavy lidded eyes, giving him a look of hunger that had Alistair submitting instantaneously. A long thin finger pressed inside of him, searching; Alistair tried not to think about it and focus only on Zevran’s bobbing head in front of him, but the weird feeling was beginning to put him off. It took mere moments for Zevran to find exactly what he was looking for; one stroke in the right place and he had Alistair arching his back and howling his name. Zevran wouldn’t have guessed the boy would have been so vocal, but was pleasantly surprised by it. Slipping another finger in, Alistair could feel himself losing it already; he was starting to get close, something Zevran could sense. “Don’t come yet,” He commanded, pulling his mouth away and focussing solely on his behind. It wasn’t long before he’d put a third finger in that Alistair was practically begging for it. Zevran chuckled, removing his fingers and readying himself; before Alistair stopped him.

“Wait,” he said, grabbing his jeans. He pulled out one of the condoms Leliana had so graciously gifted him with and shyly handed it to the demon. “I, uh… I don’t want to… Catch anything."

“Catch anything?” Alistair said, tilting his head in confusion. 

“You know, like… STDs?” Alistair said, hoping he wouldn’t have to explain any further. Zevran stared at him blankly. “Sexually Transmitted Diseases?” Another blank stare. “Do demons not have them? Are you not at risk of human STDs?"

“Not that I’m aware of,” Zevran replied. “I have bedded many humans, but none have been diseased. I would have tasted it if they had been.” He fingered the condom packaging. “What do you suppose I do with this?"

“You… Oh, never mind.” Alistair said, knocking it from his hand. Zevran shrugged, before repositioning himself in front of Alistair. He slid inside, slowly, letting Alistair feel the burn. Alistair sighed when it was fully inside, which Zevran took as a signal to move. Alistair moaned as soon as he pushed back inside, Zevran hitting the right spot immediately. Alistair gripped tightly to Zevran, leaving marks on his body. He looked up at Zevran’s face, seeing an expression he had never witnessed on the demon before; a look of vulnerability, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyes shut, his breathing heavy. Alistair couldn’t help but find him beautiful.

 

* * *

 

The sound of keys in the door stopped them all in their tracks. The sounds coming from upstairs were not unnoticeable, as well as the lack of Alistair in his own home seemed rather suspicious. The group stood together, eyes wide with attempting looks of innocence. The door opened, and Duncan walked in, two bags of shopping in each hand. He looked surprised at the sight of them all. “Oh, hey you lot. Kallian, help me put these things away, will you?"

“Of course I will!” Kallian responded, a little too loud. She looked back at the others as she followed him to the kitchen. Making strange hand signals that none of them knew how to interpret. 

“What did she just say?” Leliana asked, looking to Morrigan. 

Morrigan shrugged. “Hell if I know.” 

Kallian slowly put away the food that Duncan had bought, giving him what she considered to be indiscriminate glances. 

“If Alistair had told me you guys were coming over, I would have got something in for you guys,” Duncan said, casually putting a loaf of bread away. “Ah well, I suppose you can always order pizza. Unless you have already?” He glanced over at Kallian. She shook her head quickly. “Uh. Are you alright? You’re acting awfully strange."

“Yep! I’m good. Everything’s fine. Nothing happened while you were gone."

Duncan stared at her in suspicion. “Where’s Alistair, out of interest?"

“In his room! He uh, he wanted to complete his essay, and we were like sure, we’ll just wait ’til your done then we can go out for pizza, or something! He’s nearly finished, so, that’s why we’re still here. Not still. We just got here. We haven’t been here for the last four hours."

Duncan looked at her in disbelief. “Maybe I’ll go pop in and check he’s alright.” He started to move past her, but she blocked him. “N-no! Duncan, I really _really_ need to talk to you about something."

“Right… What is it?"

“Well…” Kallian fidgeted as she tried to think of something. “It’s been… really tough for me. You know, when my mother dying when I was young. My dad… He’s never really recovered from it."

Duncan’s eyes turned sympathetic. “I’m sure it has been tough. And you’re welcome here whenever; we always have a spare room set up for you in case. Not that your father isn’t capable enough, but sometimes those who grieve need some time to themselves, don’t you think?"

Kallian nodded, looking sad. “Yeah well, even if I stayed here for a bit, Sorris and Shianni are living with us right now. They’d still be there.” She sighed. “You know, I’ve been thinking lately if I should just move out with my cousins, give my dad some space. But then I wouldn’t want him to get lonely, or feel like we’re all abandoning him."

Duncan patted her shoulder. “Well, it’s an idea. The best thing to do however is to talk to him about it. Talk about how he would feel before making any assumptions."

Kallian smiled slightly. “Thanks Duncan."

“You’re welcome.” He smiled back. “Well, I guess I had better go check on that boy-"

“Wait, I-"

“So you’re Duncan, then?” Leliana stepped in, smiling sweetly. 

“Yes, Leliana. We’ve met before.” Duncan replied, crossing his arms.

“Have we? I don’t recall."

“Last year, at the Warden Committee Barbecue, Alistair’s birthday party, Kallian’s party, literally three weeks ago when you were all here like you are now.” 

“O-oh! It’s… It’s coming back to me now. You’re Alistair’s uncle."

“Not by blood, but yes. I was friends with his father."

“How did you know his dad?"

“I worked for him. You all know this."

“We’d forgotten. Sorry."

“Look, where is Alistair?” he asked, looking between the faces of them all. Sten began to speak and promptly had his mouth covered by Kallian’s hand. “What’s going on here?"

Before anyone could even attempt an answer, they were interrupted by a loud moan coming from upstairs. Duncan’s eyes widened. “Is he in pain? Is he okay?"

“I’m pretty sure it’s not pain that he’s in.” Morrigan said.

Duncan looked between her and the ceiling. A look of realisation dawned upon him. “Oh.” The group nodded. “So he-“ They nodded once again. “He’s got a girl up there?” The group looked between themselves. “Not a girl? Is it… A guy?” Some hesitant nodding. “Wow. Well uh, good for him I suppose."

“Yep,” Kallian answered, laughing nervously. “Good for Alistair for getting fuc- having s-sex with a, a normal, totally normal _human_ guy. Totally human. Totally."

Morrigan shoved her harshly in the side. Duncan stared at her incredulously. “What on earth do you mean?"

Another loud groan came from upstairs, followed by Alistair chanting the demon’s name. “It’s nothing.” Morrigan said.

“Totally fine.” Kallian agreed.

“Really, it all worked out for the best.” Leliana added.

“The guy needed it.” Oghren continued.

“Alistair is participating in an act of sexual intercourse with a demon of the Lord Satan under agreement sealed by Morrigan.” Sten added. 

The five of them looked at him in utter dismay. “Sten, have I ever told you how much of a struggle it can be to be your friend sometimes?” Kallian asked him.

“No, you have not.” Sten replied.

“Well. I’m struggling.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” Duncan responded, looking between Sten, Morrigan and Kallian. “Are you guys pranking me?"

“Yes!” Kallian said, bursting forward. “Ahahahaha! We fooled you! This is one big hilarious joke! Let’s go celebrate with a pint down the pub. Alistair will join us soon. I’m sure."

Duncan looked at her with a look of utter confusion. “Why Alistair keeps such strange company, it boggles my mind."

“Hahahahaha!” Kallian continued. “So funny! I love pranking people! It’s like, my thing!"

“Okay, stop now.” Duncan replied. Kallian stopped, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes.

“Duncan, have I ever told you… You’re like an uncle to me?"

“Did you really think that would do a number on me? Have me bawling my eyes out on the floor out of happiness? Please, Kallian. Tell me what’s going on, right now."

 

* * *

 

He lay beside the demon, both breathing heavily after completing together. Alistair couldn’t help but think about how hot the demon was - not just in attractiveness, but his temperature was extremely warm. He would have thought if anything, a demon would have been cold, yet he could feel himself reaching out to the demon, searching out his heat. Without thinking Alistair leaned against the demon, closing his eyes momentarily. He was beginning to feel sleepy. “That was very enjoyable.” The demon spoke.

“Yes. It really was.” Alistair replied.

“The deed has been done and the reward collected. My business if finished here.” He told him, watching as Alistair’s eyes opened to stare up at him.

“You’re going?” Alistair whined, before immediately hating himself for whining. What was he, some ridiculous lovesick puppy? Not long ago he’d been objecting to the whole thing, suddenly all I wants is to go another round with the demon. 

“Unless you have any other ideas.” Zevran told him, sitting up slightly. “I must say, I have not had someone like you in quite a while. You are very different from other humans.” 

“What, because I’m a virgin?” Alistair replied, rolling his eyes. “Or, was a virgin, at least."

“No, it is not just that. You…” Zevran started, but seemed unable to finish his sentence.

“Can’t we… Uh, I don’t know… Do it… Again?” Alistair asked, feeling his face turn red at the question.

Zevran smirked. “My, how I do adore that blush on your face. Of course, I’d be happy to do the deed once again.” He lent down to kiss him once again, Alistair meeting him halfway. Afterwards, as Alistair fell down on top of the demon in completion, he heard a knock on the door.

“Alistair?” Duncan’s voice came through the door.

“Shit,” Alistair whispered. “Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh crap. Shit. What am I going to tell him-"

The demon looked up at him with a smile and hushed him. “I suppose I’ll be going then. It was a pleasure meeting you Alistair. Feel free to call me again, any time.” Another knock on the door and Alistair turned to look, turning back to find himself in bed alone. He quickly pulled some boxers on and a t-shirt, jeans around his ankles when Duncan started opening the door. Alistair slammed it shut again, pulling his jeans up properly before opening the door. 

“D-Duncan! I didn’t realise you were back. Uh,” He looked behind Duncan, seeing the pale faces of his friends. Kallian mouthed ‘doing your essay' to him. “I was just finishing my essay."

“Your _essay,_ huh?” Duncan said, pushing past him into the room. After noticing it was lacking another person, he paused, confused. “I heard some strange noises from up here."

“Just me. It was a… Difficult essay. I got distracted pretty quickly, hah.”

Duncan stared at him before shaking his head and chuckling. “Your friends really had me there. They told me you were… Well, obviously not. We all have our private time every now and then. Just, uh, maybe work on being a little quieter.” 

Alistair’s head turned bright red. “Right."

Duncan walked out of his room, moving to go back downstairs. “Are you guys going to get pizza then, or are you going out?” 

“We’re going out.” Kallian told him, grabbing hold of Alistair and dragging him with her.

“Alright. Have fun, don’t be back too late. Call me if you want me to come pick you up.” He settled down in the living room, turning the TV on.

“Will do, thanks Duncan. See you later.” The group hurried out the door, grabbing their things on the way. Alistair didn’t even have time to grab his phone or wallet, let alone a jacket. Kallian only just let him put shoes on before they were out the door and heading to the nearest pub. “Dude, what the fuck happened up there?” Kallian asked as soon as they were a safe distance from the house.

“I… Had sex with a demon.” Alistair replied, feeling himself blush again.

“Yeah, we guessed that from the noises.” 

“How was it?” Leliana asked.

“It was… Incredible.”

“I bloody hope so, I didn’t get this seal on my arm for nothing, you know.” Morrigan butted in, lifting her sleeve to show him. However, upon inspection, the mark had disappeared. “Oh, it’s gone."

“The contract was completed, I guess that mean he took his mark with him.” Leliana mused.

“Ugh,” Alistair groaned suddenly. “You could have let me change before we left. These aren’t exactly the cleanest of clothes."

“You can cope through a few drinks.” Kallian told him, slapping him on the back. “Now, tell us all about it."

“I’d rather not."

“Does he even need to? I mean, we heard most of it.” Oghren said, chuckling.

“Oh my god, stop.” Alistair told him, hiding his face. “I didn’t realise how… Loud I was being at the time."

“Well let me tell you, it was _very_  loud.” 

“Thank you Oghren.”

“I can’t believe Duncan thought we were joking,” Kallian said, before she started to laugh. “Sten outright told him you were having sex with a male demon. Now he just thinks you masturbate super aggressively.” 

“Oh god. I’ll never be able to look him in the eye again."

“Nope.” She agreed with him. “You got laid though. Hooray!"

“Not hooray,” Alistair said, stopping them. “I didn’t care about getting laid in the first place. You guys pushed me into it."

The group all had guilty expressions on their faces, especially Kallian. “We’re really sorry,” She said. “I never intended for it to go that far - it was just a joke at the beginning. I know that sounds like such a shitty excuse, but - "

“Relax,” Alistair said, patting her shoulder. “It worked out fine in the end. But force me into something like that again and I’m definitely revoking our friendship."

“Deal."

 

* * *

 

A few nights later, with Duncan out with his Warden friends and Alistair alone at home, he had a thought. 

It took mere seconds to google the symbol for Zevran, find a couple of candles and look up the chant Morrigan had done. He felt a bit anxious about doing the summoning by himself, but tried to stay confident. After reading out the final parts of the chant, he waited. No white light came. The furniture didn’t shake. Nothing seemed to happen at all. He sighed. “I must have gone wrong somewhere."

“The chanting was a little sloppy, I’ll agree.” Alistair turned to follow the direction of the voice, finding Zevran stood against his bedroom door, arms folded across his chest. “Not to mention my symbol is slightly off-drawn, the candles aren’t even in a proper circle and despite meeting an actual demon you lack any belief in the Devil.” He walked over to Alistair, who stared in mild disbelief that he had appeared. 

“But then… How come you’re here?"

“All you had to do was say my name, Alistair.” His arms began to snake around his waist. “I’ve been waiting for you to call upon me again."

“Really?"

“Really. Now, shall we get down to business?"

Alistair shuffled nervously. “I uh, don’t have anything to give you as an offering."

“Your body is more than enough, Alistair.” Zevran said, leaning in to kiss him. Alistair leant forward too, kissing him fiercely, feeling the need welling up inside of him. As he tugged the demon to his bed, he paused. 

“By my body you mean… In sex terms, right?” He asked, cautiously. “Like… You’re not just trying to scam me into letting you use my body as a vessel or something, right?"

Zevran chuckled by his ear. “In sex terms, yes. My, your imagination sure is something, isn’t it? I can only wonder what you’ve been imagining since our last meeting."

Alistair blushed. “Uh, I’ve definitely had a couple dreams about it."

“How about we make those dreams a reality?"

“Sounds like an excellent idea."


End file.
